


The Need to Be Alone

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: All Kaiba wants is to be left alone.  Is that really too much to ask?





	The Need to Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Desires

All Kaiba wanted was to be left alone. He had his cards and his company and his little brother, and that was all that he needed. But Yugi's little gang kept pestering him. Especially Jounouchi. Kaiba would've thought after all he tried to put Jounouchi through, he would keep his distance, but there he was, front and center with Yugi trying to get Kaiba to be "friends" with them. He didn't need friends.

It wasn't until Mokuba kept hanging out with them that Kaiba realized he had a problem. Mokuba began inviting them to the mansion, and soon Kaiba found his house infested with friendship and laughter. This would not do, not at all.

"Mokuba," he said, standing just inside the doorway, focusing his attention on his little brother in an effort to ignore the others. "We need to speak a moment."

"So shoot," Mokuba said, more invested in his game.

"In private."

Mokuba sighed loudly and paused the game. "Fine. What?" He followed his brother out into the hall.

"I don't like you inviting them over without telling me."

"If I told you, you wouldn't let me. Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."

"That's really not how that phrase goes."

"Whatever," Mokuba said, shrugging. "Look, can I go back and play, or what?"

Kaiba sighed. "Fine. Just try to keep them from breaking anything or setting the house on fire."

"Oh my god, they're not anarchists!"

"They're your responsibility," Kaiba said. "So watch them."

"You could always do that yourself," Mokuba said. "They're always asking after you."

"I'm far too busy to sit around and play games with them. I have a company to run."

"And half of that is testing out games," Mokuba said pointedly. "But sure, whatever. Don't have fun." He headed back into the room. "Sorry about that, guys! Had to deal with a little brother issue."

Kaiba hung back by the doorway, listening in.

"It's no problem, Mokuba," Yugi said.

"If he wasn't so stuck up, he might actually enjoy something for once," Jounouchi said.

"It's not like that," Mokuba said. "I mean, it's kinda like that, but I think he just doesn't like dealing with people. He's only good at it out in public, you know? I don't know, maybe he's just nervous."

Kaiba almost laughed at that, but caught himself just in time. He, nervous about meeting people? Preposterous. He could handle them any day of the week. He just didn't want to have to.

Jounouchi came out of the room suddenly, nearly running into Kaiba. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's my house."

"OK, yeah, obviously. But you're just, like, lurking."

"I can be wherever I want in my own house."

"OK." They stood there for a moment. "Do you wanna come in then? I mean, it's your house and all, but it's kinda weird you just being out here doing nothing. We don't bite."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

A sneer flashed across Jounouchi's face. "Or if you wanna be a dick about it, you can just do that and we'll keep eating your food. Whatevs." He turned back. "It's not like I care."

"But you came out here to tell me that. That you don't care."

"Yeah, well, I'm a contrary kinda guy." He started to leave.

"Jounouchi."

He looked back. "Yeah?"

Kaiba hesitated a moment. "Tell Mokuba to show you our newest test game. He'll have fun with that."

Jounouchi gave him a slight smile. "Sure, Kaiba. I'll do that." With that, he headed back into the game room with the others.

Kaiba stood there a few moments longer, listening to their conversation, before heading upstairs back to his office to be, once again, alone.


End file.
